


Hold On Tight

by Tzipporrah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Snuggles and conversation about the vulnerable sides of the leader of the Rowdy 3 and her second in command.





	Hold On Tight

“The Rowdy Three are like a whole other thing.”

Amanda woke up in bed next to Martin, as she had most mornings since a couple months after returning from Wendimoor. She had told her brother that there was nothing remotely romantic between herself and any of the Rowdy 3, back when the two of them were set to be executed. Little did she know, the bleached blond energy vampire had had designs on her even then. They had gotten closer, and it had developed into a deeper connection, and finally, love.  
He was flat on his stomach, breathing deeply. She loved the way he looked in the mornings, before he spiked his hair and began doing whatever it was he did that caused him to be covered in dirt by nightfall. She had insisted he bathe before climbing into a bed with her, no matter what, and he had stuck by that rule unflinchingly. Freckles stood out on his pale skin, and his white shock of hair was smushed all over the place. The tattoos on his neck and arm stood out in sharp contrast without soot and grease marks to dilute them. And without his glasses, he looked the way he was on the inside- kind, gentle, thoughtful- rather than fierce and dangerous.   
As he suddenly drew a sharp breath, she realized he was beginning to wake up, and she stilled, closing her eyes.  
“I know you’re awake, Drummer.” He said in his gravelly, sleepy voice. “Were you countin’ my nose hairs, or what?”  
She giggled, and he curled around her, burying his nose in her neck.   
“No, I just like the way you look when you’re stripped of all your armor.”  
“Is that what you call it?” he murmured. “I just thought they were clothes.”  
“I just meant, the way you dress, and do your hair, and your black eyebrows above your glasses, and all...you cut a pretty fierce figure.”  
“And without them, I’m what? A hermit crab without its shell?” he’d begun to run his lower lip along her ear and neck, leaving trails of warm tingles wherever he touched.  
“No,” she snorted. “Just that I can see your vulnerable side, like this.”  
“You know when I can see your vulnerable side, Drummer?” he whispered against her neck.  
Her breath hitched and she had to clear her throat before she could answer. “Hm, when, Martin?”  
“When you’re having one of your attacks.” Martin’s voice became tender, and she could tell despite the usefulness of her Pararibulitis attacks to himself and his brothers, he hated seeing her in pain. “That’s the only time. Even when we’re making love, you’re this tough little creature.”  
“Is that bad?” Amanda asked, tipping her head back to look into his eyes.  
“Not at all.” He smirked affectionately. “Your toughness is what attracted me to you from the start. You had every reason to be scared of us, of me. But instead, you cussed us out, flipped us off, threw shit at the van…you’re hardcore, Drummer.”  
Amanda blushed, and then growled at Martin, and bit his ear, eliciting a surprised groan and a laugh from him.   
“Martin?” she asked in a suddenly small voice.  
“Yeah?” he whispered, holding his breath.   
“Sometimes I think I dreamed you up.” She answered. “Like you’re figments of my imagination, and one day I’ll wake up, and you’ll be gone.”  
“I’m real, Drummer, I swear.” He pressed the length of his body flush against hers. “Want me to prove it to you?”  
“Mmhmm,” she hummed, running her knee up and down his inner thigh.  
Martin gathered her to him tightly, bent his head to her bare shoulder, and sunk his teeth in. She arched, moaning loudly, and gripped his ass tightly. When he didn’t let go after a moment, she realized he was giving her a hickey, and she decided to reciprocate. The nearest available patch of skin other than his shoulder was right on the side of his neck, where his beard abruptly ended. He ground his hips against hers with a growl as she bit into his neck, but he didn’t let go of her shoulder. When she couldn’t take the pulse of his tongue against the tender spot any longer, she shoved his chest and flipped him onto his back, letting the momentum pull her on top of him. Then she suddenly felt intense cold overtake her, the air fogging with her breath, and her lungs fighting to fill. She held her hands up to see they had gone blue, the tips of her fingers already blackening with frost bite. Then warm hands wrapped around her wrists and blue light throbbed around her, as Martin drew off the pain, panic, and fear. Her hands were normal again, and she took several deep breath to remind her lungs of what they could do. Then she collapsed against Martin’s chest, pressing her forehead flat against it, and letting him comfort her with his gentle fingers caressing her back.   
“Better?” he rumbled, his voice vibrating through her body. She nodded against his chest. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”


End file.
